


a little freaky

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Smut [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom!Remus, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sir Kink, Smut, Soft sex, background other sides, top!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Remus tries to be his usual freaky self, but Patton knows exactly what the trash rat wants for his birthday.soft sex. top!Patton, bottom!Remus
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059881
Kudos: 49





	a little freaky

“Remus, please,” Patton whined. The two were sitting on the couch in the living room and the Duke was palming the moral side through his pajama bottoms. Patton let out a low moan, trying to swat the hand away. “Ree, we’re watching a movie, can’t this wait?”

“But _daddy_ …” Remus’ voice was so low it was almost a growl, and Patton had to bite his lip to not make a noise. “Tomorrow’s my birthday, can’t I have my present _now_?”

“And what present do you think that is?” Patton asked, eyes lingering over the darkness in Remus’ eyes.

“ _You_ ,” Remus murmured, his lips attaching to Patton’s neck. “Under me, squirming, tied to the bed, all of it.” Patton bit his lip harder, almost drawing blood, and Remus smirked. “You can’t say you don’t want me fucking you until you scream and come four times.”

“You’re right, I can’t. But…” Patton sighed, running a hand through Remus’ hair. He leaned up, close to the other side’s ear. “You know what else would be good? Me taking good care of you, slow and sweet, until you come in my hand.” Remus keened, his pupils blown. “You could ride me or I could take you slowly, sensually–”

“Come on,” Remus jumped up, grabbing Patton’s wrist, practically dragging him to their bedroom. Patton smiled behind him, knowing how much Remus loves to be taken care of and fucked slowly. They entered the room and Patton locked the door, eyes still focused on Remus. “Please, _daddy_ , I want you,” He said, stripping out of the pajamas that Patton forced him to wear earlier. He laid down on the bed expectantly, but Patton just stood there, watching him. “ _Daddy_ ,” Remus whined, reaching out. Patton gave into the look he was being given and undressed slowly, then approached Remus, crawling over him and capturing his lips with his own. 

“Be a good boy and get me some lube,” Patton whispered, kissing down Remus’ neck. He kissed all the way down Remus’ chest, and heard the familiar swoosh of a bottle of lube getting conjured. Patton continued kissing his way down his boyfriend, kissing his hip bones, then pressing a kiss to the base of Remus’ cock, making the other man thrust up towards his face. Patton took the lube from him, and liberally applied it to his fingers. As he pressed the first one against the tight ring, he kissed along Remus’ cock, humming happily. 

“Patton, fuck,” Remus’ voice was cracking with every word, his breath quickening with every movement made by the other side. Patton pushed his index finger in, thrusting it slowly, then pushed in his middle finger, moving them in deeper. He began to suck on the tip of Remus’ cock, eyes trailing up to meet the other’s, making Remus moan louder. “ _Daddy_ , hurry up,” He cried out, Patton inserting his third finger and moving tantalizingly slowly. He sucked lazily on Remus’ cock, smirking as he did so, knowing that his boyfriend was coming apart underneath him. He continued these motions, thrusting his fingers in and out of Remus and sucking at his cock, for what seemed like hours (to Remus, anyways). “ _Daddy_ , I’m so close,” Remus finally whined out, and Patton sat back on his knees, pulling off of his cock with a _pop_ . He slid his fingers out of Remus and cradled the man’s face with his clean hand. “Please, _take me_.”

“So sweet, baby,” Patton cooed. He slicked up his own cock, spreading Remus’ legs further apart. “You’re so open for me, hmm? So _needy_ , but I know you just want to be taken care of, hmm?”

“Yes, yes, Patton, take care of me, _please_ ,” Remus wriggled, the want so evident on his face. Patton pressed his tip past the ring of muscles, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He gradually pushed himself in, Remus falling apart in moans and whines, until he finally bottomed out, a groan escaping his lips. “ _Daddy_ ,” Remus’ voice was hoarse from the moaning, and he pulled Patton as close to him as possible. Patton began moving slowly, thrusting in and out, occasionally brushing against Remus’ prostate.

“Such a good boy for me. So tight and warm,” Patton whispered lovingly. “So beautiful, too. You have no idea how beautiful you are, all open and needy for me.”

“ _Daddy_ , I’m so close,” Remus whined again, and Patton’s thrusts sped up, becoming more erratic, and he took the creative side’s cock in one of his hands, rubbing up and down at the same rate as his thrusts. Remus came apart fully, then, Patton’s name on his lips, a low moan coming from deep within, his cum shooting out in spurts. 

“I love you, baby,” Patton whispered as he came deep inside of Remus, cradling him close. He slid out of Remus, then moved to cuddle him closely. “Happy Birthday.”


End file.
